1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analog processing circuit and more particularly to an analog processing circuit that is capable of processing very low differentially alternating current to a proportional d.c. voltage output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior analog processing circuits have been unable to properly automatically detect and process successively different selected phase components from a very low differential alternating current input signal to a proportional d.c. voltage output suitable for digital processing where the input signal is widely variable in magnitude and phase and contains comparable or higher levels of harmonic signals and other undesirable noise. The present invention overcomes these difficulties by providing a phase discriminating analog signal processor that is capable of processing such signals having a very low frequency and strength into proportional d.c. voltage output signals suitable for digital processing.